


Life in the Potter-Malfoy household.

by slowroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the in the Potter-Malfoy household. A series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A lazy Sunday morning

**Disclaimer:**  Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

...

**A lazy sunday morning**

Harry turned on his side and looked at his husband as he lay sprawled across the bed, his face made all the more beautiful by the lazy, just awake smile he had on his face as he blinked a couple of times and stretched like a cat, looking at Harry and smiling happily.

"Morning love," he said as he lifted his tousled head.

"Morning, Draco," Harry said as he reached out and ran his fingers through his partner's beautiful blond hair.

"Mmmm..." Draco said as he snuggled up to him.

Harry chuckled. Draco was always like this in the mornings, warm and fuzzy and very much in the mood to cuddle.

"Just like a teddy bear," Harry said as he held Draco close and kissed him on his forehead.

"You can't deny that you love it," Draco mumbled sleepily.

"Oh I do. There's nothing in the world that I like more than cuddling with you."

"You're such a sap," Draco said.

"And yet you love me," Harry said.

"Everybody has their weakness and a sappy Harry Potter is mine."

Harry chucked. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Draco said as he nuzzled against Harry's neck and went back to sleep.


	2. Breakfast in bed

**Breakfast in bed**

Draco was alone in bed when he woke up the next time. He was naturally, a bit disgruntled. It was a Sunday. They had both had a long work week and all he wanted was a lie in with his husband and perhaps a morning shag...definitely a shag considering that it had been nearly a week since they had made love properly. They'd been too tired. He was tempted to go look for Harry, but the bathroom was a more necessary destination at the moment. So he stumbled out of bed, to go attend to his bladder. He washed and brushed and walked back into the bedroom just in time to see Harry walk in. He was levitating a tray which he lowered gently on to the bed.

"Breakfast in bed? You're much too nice to me, love," Draco said, as he hugged his husband.

"Oh I'm not being nice. This is all part of my conspiracy to keep my gorgeous husband in bed all day," Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh I see," Draco said archly. "And what do you plan to do with your gorgeous husband?"

"I plan to shag him into the mattress and then I plan to kiss and cuddle him to my heart's content. But I intend to feed him first," Harry said. He tried to smother a chuckle as Draco's stomach growled as if on cue.

"Come on then," Draco said as he climbed back into bed. They talked as they ate, sharing everything that they hadn't been able to talk about in the past week.  _Funny how I want to share the tiniest, most inconsequential_   _things with him,_  Draco thought as they talked with the comfort and ease that comes from having been together for a few years.

_Five years now_ , Harry thought, unconsciously echoing Draco's thoughts as he reached over to kiss him again. He'd always been the more demonstrative of the two, a fact that had caused him a great deal of insecurity and heartache in the beginning of their relationship. But he knew now that Draco loved him with every thing that he was. He'd had plenty of chances to see it in the last five years.

None of their friends had thought that their relationship would last...they were too different, that had too much history...all true of course. It should've been difficult, but it hadn't been, not really. They'd had their ups and downs, but from the moment that they'd got together, they'd just...clicked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reflections**

Draco moved the tray on to the side table. Then he lay down on the bed and looked up at Harry, who was looking back at him with a soft look in his eyes and a warm smile on his face. He reached up a cupped his cheek, smiling fondly when Harry turned and kissed his hand. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, chuckling when Harry blushed. Despite all his passion and aggression in bed, Harry was like a little boy sometimes...all these years and he was still not used to being appreciated.

It had been a big lesson for Draco to learn, that despite everything he was and everything that he'd achieved, Harry was at heart an insecure little boy, craving attention and affection...he'd got so little of it in his life that he found it hard to accept that someone could love him as deeply and completely as Draco did. It had taken a while for Draco to understand that he had to be obvious about his love for Harry, that he had to say the words as often as possible.

It had been difficult for him in the beginning, because he'd been taught as a child that it was unseemly to show his feelings...He was still very much in control of himself in public and he rarely revealed any emotion if he could help it, but he'd learned to let go when it was just the two of them. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and he pulled him close. He kissed him lightly on his lips, his cheeks, his chin, his nose, his forehead, his eyelids...Harry loved it when Draco treated him like this. It was so gentle and loving and it made him feel all fuzzy and warm.

"I love you," Draco said as he drew Harry to him and held him close.

"I love you too," Harry said as he melted into the embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning shag**

"I believe there was some talk of shagging me into the mattress," Draco said as he quirked an eyebrow.

"That there was," Harry said.

"Well, are you going to make good on your promise?"

"Of course," Harry said as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair. He wanted Draco very much, particularly the way he was now, lounging in the bed, head thrown back, silky-blond hair splayed all over the pillow, his eyes glowing and his lips curved in a seductive smile...it was an image designed to quicken Harry's pulse and to make him want to growl and pounce and take what was his...But he was in no hurry today. He had time and he was going to use it...he was going to make love to Draco, the way he had been yearning to, for days now.

He caressed the side of Draco's face and then he leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Draco moaned as he tightened his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. Harry had this way of kissing with his entire being...that made Draco feel as if a fire had been lit inside him. It made him come alive in a way that nothing else could. They held each other close as they continued to kiss, tongues, mouths and bodies joined in a familiar dance. They knew each other so well, they knew exactly where to touch, and what to do to make the other person moan and squirm and...they were so in tune with each other that it was incredible when they came together like this.

And with all the stress that they had been under lately, this was exactly what they needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Decisions**

They lay in bed, soaking up that feeling of contentment and utter bliss that they had only ever found with each other. Draco lay on his back while Harry was on his side...Harry ran his hand up and down Draco's chest while Draco played with Harry's hair. Harry found himself wishing that their lives allowed them more time together...He sighed and tried not to say anything. He remembered all too well, the bitter fight they'd had, the last time he'd brought up the subject of Draco's job and the way it was eating into their lives. Harry worked hard too, but he was a writer, so his schedule was flexible. While he didn't expect Draco to have the same kind of freedom, he did expect to see his spouse more than once a week. But there was nothing he could do about it...short of starting another fight.

"Harry..."

"Hmmm..."

"I've been thinking about what you said..."

"What about?"

"My job."

"Oh..." Harry tensed a little. Draco noticed and he ran is hand up and down Harry's back in an attempt to soothe him. He waited until he felt Harry relax against his chest.

"I know I reacted very badly the last time we talked about it and I've realised that I was being unfair. I'm sorry," Draco said.

"It's okay, love."

"No, it's not! You're right. My work is taking over my life and it shouldn't. I just...I'm sorry." Draco said as he kissed Harry softly on his forehead.

"It's just that I've always been used to having money and I couldn't handle it when I lost everything after the war," Draco continued. "It was unsettling not to have anything to call my own. It hurt my pride and I guess it made me a little obsessive about carving a niche for myself and I've been pushing myself very hard. Other Healers don't work as hard as I do. I had no choice in the beginning when my name was against me, but that is no longer the case. You're right. I can cut back and I should..."

Harry sighed. "I'm glad you understand why I've been complaining, but please don't do anything that you'll regret. You've been doing double duty, running spell damage and potions for the last two years and I think that is just too much work for one person. I want you to cut back, but I don't want you to do it for me. You should do it for yourself."

"I am doing it for me...and for us."

"You're doing it...what do you mean?"

"I mean I quit spell-damage yesterday. I'll only be working Potions now. So no more eighteen and twenty hour workdays..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Interlude**

It felt as if time had slowed down as they lay in bed holding each other close and talking...Harry loved the easy intimacy of their relationship. They never could be in the same room without touching or being close in some small way. Their friends used to tease them about it when they had first got together. "It's all new and exciting now, but it'll fade," they'd said. It hadn't.

Five years on and they were as much in love as ever. Harry still thought that Draco was sex on legs. Draco still caught his breath at the sight of Harry's body...they still looked at each other as if there was nothing and no one in the world other than the two of them. They fought every bit as passionately as they made love, neither willing to give an inch. But they could never stay mad at each other for too long.

Draco lay in bed, holding Harry close as they continued to talk. He glanced at the clock across the room and saw that it was just past eleven in the morning. They had the whole day ahead of them and he for one, planned to spend it exactly like this, in bed, holding Harry close to him, kissing and touching whenever they felt like it, talking for hours and shagging another couple of times before the day was out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A hot bath**

It was about an hour later. Draco got out of bed and stretched, knowing very well just how seductive he looked. He smirked when he saw the way Harry's eyes tracked his movements. He loved that after all this time, he could still have this effect on his husband. Harry saw that smirk and he smiled, as if in challenge. He pulled off the sheet that was covering his body and then he got up as well and then he slowly walked up to Draco, smiling in triumph when Draco ran his eyes down Harry's body and licked his lips, almost unconsciously.

"Time for a shower I think," Draco said.

"I think I'd much prefer a bath," Harry said.

A few minutes later, that's where they were, sitting in their roomy bathtub, full of hot water, feeling their muscles relax as the water lapped around their bodies, the warmth seeping comfortingly into them. Draco was sitting with his back resting against the wall of the bathtub, while Harry sat between his legs with his back resting against Draco, as Draco washed his hair. This was something that they hadn't done for months now and Harry had really missed this little intimacy.

"I've missed this," Draco said softly.

"Me too."

Draco took his time washing Harry's hair. He relished the soft moans and sighs of pleasure that fell from Harry as he rubbed his sensitive scalp and carefully washed his hair. Draco sighed as he was once again reminded of all the things that they had missed out on because he had been too busy working.

_Never again_ , Draco said to himself as he rinsed Harry's hair off and gently turned him around and kissed him deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

The bath took longer than expected. Harry and Draco were both flushed, sated and very happy when they were done. Draco couldn't remember the last time that he had felt so relaxed. He realised only now how much his job had weighed on him. Simply making the decision to cut back made him feel lighter and happier...

Once they were dressed, they went out into the garden. It was a beautiful summer day and the garden was in full bloom. They stood there with their arms about each other, looking around at their home and this life that they had built together and Draco felt a rush of gratitude so strong that it nearly knocked him off his feet. He had a wonderful life. He was married to the most amazing man in the world, who for some inexplicable reason, loved and cherished him far more than he deserved...

This was the life that he had dreamed of...and he had been taking it for granted.

Draco tightened his hold on Harry. "I'm sorry," he said softly and by some miracle Harry knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It's okay," he said.

"You tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. Instead I accused you of being selfish and not understanding...I'm an idiot! Why do you put up with me, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "You are an idiot," he said fondly, "but never for too long. I knew you'd come around...We have a wonderful marriage, love, but even the best of relationships needs time and attention. That's all I wanted from you."

"Well, you have it," Draco said and then he kissed Harry lighly on his forehead. "And if I ever make this mistake again, feel free to hit me upside the head."

"That, I can do," Harry said with a chuckle and then he turned and hugged his husband...

...

A/N: That's the end for now. I may do a one-shot sequel sometime in the future, but for now, this is it. A big thank you to everyone who read and commented.


End file.
